totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nagi instynkt przetrwania
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 4 '''Tori: Ahhh! Wyciągnęła ręce w górę. Tori: Ten rejs jest naprawdę przyjemny, czyż nie? Uniosła lekko okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Tori: Przepiękna pogoda. Szkoda, że niektórzy nie mogą z niej skorzystać. Ce'Brie: Ich strata. Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Główny pokład Zwycięzcy z poprzedniego zadania pławili się i odpoczywali po ciężkim zadaniu wraz z ekipą. Była to dla nich nagroda sama w sobie no i mogli nawiązać nowe znajomości. :) <''Złowieszczo się uśmiechnął.> Ładownia Przegrani zawodnicy mieli pecha i musieli niestety siedzieć w zapuszczonej ładownie, gdzie jeszcze było czuć starą rybą i grzybem obrastającym ściany. Znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt skrzyń z różnymi rzeczami. Panował ogólny półmrok i gdzieniegdzie przez bulaj wpadało światło. Lion: 'Co to była za dziwna ceremonia? Ehh... Fajnie, że mój jedyny kumpel odpadł... Teraz została mi tylko Maddie. '''Lion (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę chyba poprawić moje relacje z innymi... Bo trochę się do nich mało odzywałem, a nie chcę odpaść. ' Lion spojrzał na innych. '''Lion: '''Co robicie? '''Matt: Nic, zupełnie nic! Siedział skulony na samym środku, bał się brudu, czuł, że wszędzie go ogarnia, wmawiał sobie paranoje, że nawet zbliża się do niego. Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Okey, nie spisałem się, nic nie zrobiłem, ale heloooł?! Nadal jestem w grze! Damy radę! Sam albo w grupie! Muszę się z kimś zagadać. Hm... Matt: Ty jesteś Lion, tak? W ogóle się nie poznaliśmy. Pojawiła się przed Mattem Ruby nucąc swoją ulubioną piosenkę. '' thumb|center|200 px''Wskoczyła na Matta. Ruby: To co tam? <3 Odgarnęła tyci kucyk. Ruby: 'Wcześniej cię nie zauważyłam tutaj? <3 Debiutowałes? <3 ''Matt nieco zaskoczony sytuacją... '''Matt: Yy, hej, nie debiutowałem! Jestem tutaj od początku. Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Kanał! Nie jestem tutaj w ogóle zauważalny!? (kamera poruszyła się na znak zaprzeczenia xD) Zasłoniła mu buzię ręką. Ruby: Siarap bo się jeszcze trolle usłyszą. Jeden z nich nazywa się grażyna i zużyłam 40% many oraz 20% stuna by ją otruć.. tzn.. uciszyć.. Tori zabrała mi wszystkie pistolety oraz butle z gazem. :/ A ty lubisz koniki? < Skrzyczała dzieciarnie, która nie przepuściła jej jako pierwszej. Kenny: Hałaśliwa jesteś jak na starszą. Grażyna: 'Cicho! ''Uderzyła go z torebki. '''Tori: No zebrała się ciemnota z ładowni. Liczę, że rejs się udał? :D Temple: '''Właściwie... '''Tori: Przerwę ci i powiem, że nie obchodzi mnie to. Temple: -.- Tori: '''Tak więc czas na kolejne wyzwanie! Dzisiaj odpłynęliśmy w miejsce gdzie na pewno nie ma żadnych oznak iż był tam człowiek. Bo dzisiaj będziecie mieli dwa proste zadanka! :D Napierw będziecie musieli przetrwać conajmniej dwa dni w dziczy. Wiecie, chcę sprawdzić jak sobie radzicie w jeszcze bardziej ekstramalnych warunkach. '''Ce'Brie: '''OMG! TAK! SURVIVAL! '''Tori: Właśnie co nie? <3 A by wam to ułatwić zwycięzcy wybrali przedmioty dla swoich drużyn, które ułatwią wam przetrwanie. Tak więc Czarodziejki dostajecie podartą mapę tego terenu. Lepszej nie mieli, ale macie na niej kilka ważniejszych punktów, które się wam na pewno przydadzą oraz to krzesiwo dzięki któremu rozpalicie sobie ogień. Obie rzeczy zostają przekazane zawodnikom. Tori: A wy Psychospołeczni dostajecie lekarstwa. No przynajmniej coś na ból głowy, jakieś syrop i szczepionkę niewiadomego pochodzenia. No ponoć na tą tropikalną chorobę. W każdym razie te medykamenty, co jeszcze... aa! Zestaw eleganckich noży do obróbki nie tylko jedzenia ale yak ostrych, że przedrzecie się przez gęstwinę i poćwiartujecie skały i dodatkowo bo aż trzy osoby od was wygrały dostajecie jeszcze namiot dla ośmiu osób. No.. przynajmniej wam pogoda nie będzie przeszkadzała. Im również zostały przekazane rzeczy. Tori: '''Ale zanim załadujecie rzeczy na swoje plecy i ruszycie musicie przejść kontrolę. '''Allie: '''Konrolę? '''Tori: By mieć pewność, że nie będziecie mieć nic ze sobą wszyscy zostaniecie przygotowani do wyzwania. Obóz Czarodziejek z Księżyca Kenny na razie nie zajmował się niczym szczególnym, ponieważ wolał przyglądać się dziewczynom. (pokój zwierzeń)Kenny: '''Jak mam się bawić w superbohatera, skoro zabrali mi mój strój? ._. Ale z drugiej strony... Nagość jest o wiele lepsza. <3 '''Kenny: '''To... co robimy? '''Temple: Powinniśmy kierować się wg. mapy. Skoro i tak nie mamy schronienia. Popatrzyła na Misty, właścicielkę mapy. Sama nie umiała jej czytać i tak. Zauważyła Kenny'ego, który się patrzył. Temple: '''Co się gapisz. Dobrze, że niemamy w drużynie tej staruchy... To byłby... dziwny widok. ;u; ''Misty spojrzała na swój strój. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami. '' '''Misty(PZ): Właściwie to się nawet cieszę. Najlepiej czuję się oczywiście w stroju agentki, ale w tym miejscu raczej nie wyszłoby to nam na dobre. Misty zwróciła uwagę na mapę. Miała tam zaznaczone jakąś rzekę i jaskinię. Rozmyślała przez chwilę nad opcją Temple. Misty: Hmm... mam lepszy pomysł. Spojrzała na swoich obozowiczów i klasnęła w ręce, żeby każdy na nią spojrzał. Misty: '''Okej. Na naszej mapie zaznaczona jest jakaś jaskinia. Nie mamy żadnych namiotów i innych cudów techniki, dlatego to chyba nasza jedyna szansa. Chodźmy, jest niedaleko. ''No i cała drużyna przeszła gdzieś w stronę jaskini. Misty weszła do środka jaskini. Nie była głęboka, a światło padało jeszcze na tyle, że wnętrze była doskonale oświetlone. '' '''Misty: Jeżeli chcemy wygrać, musimy dokładnie wszystko przygotować. To podstawa, bo dzięki temu prowadząca zauważy nasz wkład no i doceni współpracę. Oczywiście nie musicie mnie słuchać, ale chyba wolicie spędzić czas przy luksusownym barku i pełnej lodówce niż bawić się ze szczurami? Misty nie czekała na żadne odpowiedzi. Kontynuowała. '' '''Misty:' Mamy mapę i krzesiwo. Mapa pokazuje nam takie miejsca jak rzeka, gdzie spokojnie znajdziemy coś do jedzenia. Dookoła znajduje się pełno drzew, które mogą być pełne owoców. To miejsce... Pokazała rękami na boki. '' '''Misty:' To nasze centrum dowodzenia. Tutaj rozpalimy ogień i spędzimy noc. Teraz pora na zadania dla każdego z nas. Spojrzała na Allie. '' '''Misty:' Cóż, masz krzesiwo. Już niech zostanie u ciebie, ale spróbuj rozpalić jakoś ogień. Pomoże ci w tym... ee... Spojrzała na Kenny'ego. '' '''Misty:' Tak, Kenny. Wydajesz się najbardziej ogarnięty, także nie mamy większego wyboru... Pomożesz Allie no i rozglądniesz się za wszystkim, co może nam się przydać. Na tę chwilę będziesz pilnował naszych rzeczy. Spojrzała na Temple. '' '''Misty: '''W nocy mogą czekać na nas różne niespodzianki.. Oczywiście mam zamiar czuwać podczas tejo nocy, ale dodatkowe pułapki na pewno się przydadzą. Zrób cokolwiek, byle działało. Wierzymy w ciebie. ''Spojrzała na Abi coś tam. '' '''Misty: '''A ty pozbierasz owoce. W sumie nie wiem, co mogłabyś robić.. Rób cokolwiek, żeby to pomogło drużynie. Ty, Lion. Cóż. Warto by było wiedzieć, co robią nasi przeciwnicy. Jakaś mała wizja lokalna na pewno nam się przyda. Ja i Jonathan zajmiemy się rzeką. Wrócimy z kolacją, a może i nie. Mam to w sumie gdzieś czy zrobicie, co wam mówię... ale miłoby było, gdybyście posłuchali kogoś doświadczonego... ''Zabrała.. w sumie nic nie zabrała, zaciągnęła Jonathana ze sobą i poszła nad rzekę wraz ze swoją mapą. '' '''Temple: '''Pułapki, gdybym miała coś metalowego... Ale jakoś sobie poradzę bez. ''Uśmiechnęła się złowrogo i poszła szukać dookoła jakichś mocnych gałęzi i sznurów. Zebrane rzeczy zaczęła łączyć ze sobą w sposób, by utworzyć z tego jakąś dość porządną klatkę. Gdy ta była dość duża, mogąca uwięzić takiego lwa czy innego tygrysa to szukała drzewa, gdzie mogłaby się takowa klatka znaleźć. Po paru minutach szukania jak najbliżej jaskinii miejsca do pułapek.. w końcu trafiła na drzewo, które idealnie nadawało się ustawienia pułapki nr. 1. Przyciągnęła klatkę i wdrapała się na drzewo tak, żeby i klatka się na niej znalazła. Następnie przywiązała do niego linę, znalezionę w dżunglii. Zaczęła szukać jakiegoś przedmiotu, który by wyróżniał się w tle. Znalazła jakiś nieco zniszczony diament, a raczej coś co go przypominało, który jednak zdawał się świecić w ciemności. Położyła go w miejscu, gdzie nad głową znajdowała się klatka, która została ukryta dla bezpieczeństwa by nikt jej nie zauważył. Przywiązała drugą część liny do dużego badyla, który również gdzieś niedaleko znalazła. Poruszenie badyla, który był położony na diamencie uruchomiało pułapkę, która spadała prosto na nieproszonego gościa. ;u; (Tak wiem, niezrozumiale i bez sensu xd ) Lion... nie wiedział co do końca zrobić. xDDDD Wszedł na drzewo i zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Zauważył przeciwną drużynę, ale spadł z drzewa. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Garry'ego nie ma... Maddie nie ma... moi jedyni przyjaciele... ;_; Lion: 'Fuck. ''Wdrapał się na nie kolejny raz i kolejny raz się przyglądał rywalom. '' '''Lion: '''I co oni robią? Huh? Nuduy! ''Zeskoczył. '''Lion: Trza coś zebrać. xd Podszedł do krzaczka z jagodami i zerwał kilka i schował do kieszeni. Lion: 'Hihi. ''Zatarł ręce. '''Lion: Co, by tu jest zrobić? Zaczął rozmyślać. Tymczasem Kenny zebrał trochę drewna do ogniska, a następnie pomagał Allie w rozpaleniu ognia. Kenny: 'Zakładam, że nie wiesz jak się tego używa? Bo ja też nie... ''Zaczął oglądać krzesiwo. 'Kenny: '''Ale w sumie widziałem jak używają tego w telewizji, więc możemy chyba robić podobnie. Powinno się udać. ^^ ''Kenny zaczął rozpalać ognisko starając się przy okazji, żeby nie zrobić nikomu przez przypadek krzywdy. Na początku nie szło mu zbyt dobrze, ale z czasem było coraz lepiej. Tymczasem Jonathan i Misty byli w drodze do rzeki. 'Jonathan: '''Ehm.. no to rozumiem ,że musimy znaleźć.. a raczej spróbować znaleźć coś do wszamania.. ''Jonathan był speszony idąc przy Misty, jakoś ta dziewczyna go onieśmielała. Tymczasem Allie spojrzała na Kenny'ego, który spróbował rozpalić ognisko. '''Allie: Oddawaj to! Ja to sobie zabrałam! Wystawiła mu język i przyglądnęła się krzemieniowi... po czym zaczęła bić krzemieniem o ziemię. Allie: No dalej! Jeszcze troszeczkę... Uderzanie krzemienia o ziemię nie skutkowało niczym pożytecznym. Allie: Już jest... jeszcze raz! Allie uderzyła w ziemię i zrobiła w niej dziurę, gdzie krzemień miał ciepło ^_^. Allie: Idealnie... a teraz czekamy, aż złoży jajeczka! Allie po kilku sekundach uderzania o ziemię zmęczyła się i postanowiła się położyć i opalać w swoim obcisłym stroju. Allie: Ty... Tom! Pilnuj tego i przekonaj, żeby złożyło jaja... wtedy będziemy mieli co jeść! <3 Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Co by moja drużyna beze mnie zrobiła? Jestem kluczowym zawodnikiem tej gry... Znaczy się czarnym kotem! Tak to się chyba mówiło... Ale trochę mi głupio, że zmarnowałam szansę gadania z Tomem... A na co mi on! ''Allie wstała, bo zapomniała po co leżała... Postanowiła się przejść. Spojrzała na kałużę z błota. Ujrzała w niej Toma <3. '''Allie: Co ty tu robisz? W kolejnej kałuży zobaczyła Isaaca. Allie: Nie! To zbyt skomplikowane! Allie wpadła w kałuże. Cała ubłocona wróciła do Kenny'ego. W tym czasie Jonathan i Misty doszli nad rzekę, dzięki świetnemu pokwierowaniu przez dziewczynę, gdy stanęli nad rzeką Jonathan ujrzał w niej dużo sporych okazów, oby żadne z nich nie były trujące, a wtakich miejscach nie trudno się czymkolwiek zatruć. Jonathan: 'No dobra.. no to znajdę może jakiś patyk.. spróbóję na niego nadziać rybę. Może wyjdzie może nie.. ale przynajmniej spróbuję. ''Jonathan poszedł kawałek za rzekę aby poszukać jakiegoś odpowiednio długiego, oraz średniej grubości patyka, znalazł kilka gałęzi, natomiast jakichś patyków, kiji nie było. Poszedł dalej szukać, natknoł się na kilka bananów ,które widocznie spadły z drzewa, chcąc je przekazać na konto drużyny, wziął je na ręce. Chwilę po tym znalazł odpowiedniego patyka i wrócił do Misty. 'Jonathan: '''No.. to powinno się nadać, oby rzadna ryba nie złamała tego kija.. bo będzie krucho.. '''Jonatha(PZ): '''No żeby w takiej dżungli nie było kiji?! Długich?! Jakochkolwiek?! Przecież to są jakieś żarty.. zaraz były takie wichury ,a ledwo co gałęzie z drzew pospadały i to jeszcze jest ich niewiele! To jest nie do pomyślenia.. ale teraz powinienem wraz tą dziewczyną zająć się łowienie.. i szukaniem, życzcie nam powodzenia. ''Jonathan zaczął przyglądać się wodzie, chcąc złapać rybę wbił kija w wodę, nie złapał nic ,a nic, ryby były zbyt szybkie ,więc nie udało mu się na razie nic upolować, dalej czatował na jakąś wolniejszą zdobycz. Czekał cierpliwie ,bo był naprawde głosny ,a dodatkowo nie zaszkodziło by gdyby ta rybka była większa, tłustsza i potem smacznie upieczona, miał już motywację do dalszych działań. Próbował dalej łapać ryby. Tymczasem Allie podeszła do Kenny'ego i krzemienia, który miał złożyć jaja. '''Allie: I jak nam idzie? Kenny nie odpowiedział, więc Allie rozzłoszczona spojrzała do dziury. Krzemień nie złożył jeszcze jaj. Allie: Co to za badziew jest?! To wszystko twoja wina! Wskazała na Kenny'ego. Allie: Nic nie robisz! Gdyby nie ty, mielibyśmy już jajeczka a tak to nic z tego nie będzie! Allie wyciągnęła krzemień i podeszła do jaskini, żeby rzucić krzemieniem w nią. Allie: A masz! Allie rzuciła o krzemieniem o ścianę jaskini, a przy odbiciu ukazała się iskra, która wylądowała na jakiejś suchej trawie i rozpaliła ognisko. Allie: Nie, sory! Nie chciałam ciebie obrazić! Allie zaczęła krzyczeć do krzemienia. Allie: Przestań! Na wszelki wypadek zrobiła to, z nadzieją, że pomoże... Allie: I nic? Allie zauważyła, że ściągnęła górną część ubrania. Strzepała z niej błoto i położyła na ogniu, żeby się ugasił. Allie: No i czemu ty się dalej palisz? Przecież to niechcący zrobiłam! Chustka Allie (czy co to było xD) spaliła się i nawet spowodowała, że ogień wzrosnął. Allie: Lol, nie ogarniam tego... Allie wyszła z jaskini, bez górnej części ubrania... w której był pożar... Allie: Jakby co to nie moja wina! Tymczasem u Temple gdzieś tam niedaleko stąd. Szukała i myślała nad czymś jeszcze, co można by zrobić jako pułapkę. Zrobiła w międzyczasie jakąś dzidę czy coś w tym stylu. Poruszyło się coś w krzakach. Okazało się, że to jakiś młody diabeł tasmański. Nie wykazywał się być jakiś groźny. Zaczął się przystawiać do Temple. Temple: 'Idź, bo jeszcze... ''Wtedy dobiegł donośny głos mamuśki owego diabła. I tatuśka po chwili też. '''Temple: '''No i wykrakałam... Pora zwiewać. Hihihi ''Uciekła szybko w kierunku jaskinii. A za nią młody ldiabeł. xD Misty patrzyła na poczynania Jonathana. '' '''Misty: Właściwie... dobrze kombinujesz. Są jednak łatwiejsze sposoby. Weszła do wody, ale ostrożnie, żeby nie wypłoszyć ryb. Znalazła szczelinę, która według niej okazała się okazją do zdobyczy. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Do łowienia ryb nie potrzebne są wcale żadne wędki, haczyki czy przynęty. Wystarczą zdrowe ręce i nogi. No i trochę odwagi, jednak. Włożyła rękę między szczeliny kamieni. Zauważyła nadpływającą rybkę... Misty: Jeszcze chwila... Ryba złapała Misty za rękę. Misty wrzasnęła i rzuciła rybę na trawę. Tam wystarczyło ją tylko doprowadzić do porządku i jedzenie było już gotowe. '' '''Misty: '''To łatwe... Ale adrenalina jest wskazana w naszym szarym życiu... ''Wykorzystywała także pomysł Jonathana, chociaż był dla niej dużo trudniejszy... Jonathan próbował jej sposobu, ale także miał z tym problem... Po męczących chwilach na wodzie, postanowili wrócić do obozu. Mieli już sporo ryb, ponadto pozbierali dużą ilość owoców, które Misty dokładnie sprawdziła, czy nie są np. zatrute. W ten sposób na drewnianej kładce zanieśli wszystkie rzeczy do obozu. '' ''Powoli zapadał wieczór, i z okolicznych lasów zaczęło nacierać wszelkiego rodzaju moskity i inne robactwo, bo poza byciem uciążliwym mogło przynieść same niekorzyści. Na dodatek robiło się coraz chłodniej jak i ciemniej. Drużyna zdążyła utrzymać ognisko, dzięki pozbieraniu czegokolwiek przez Kenny'ego. Tymczasem Misty i Jonathan przygotowali ryby do zjedzenia ich (czyli wyciągnięcie ości, do których nie potrzebny był nóz, a po prostu zręczne palce, następnie nadziali je na kije i ogrzali nad ogniskiem). Abi-J'Shiristina nic nie znalazła, ale za to Lion i Temple pomogli jej nabrać owoców. Drużyna grzała się przy ognisku. I wtedy weszła Allie, która spaliła górną część ubrania, ale za to dolna była na tyle długa, że przy odpowiednim naciągnięciu można było wszystko ledwo zakryć.Jonathan siedział przy ognisku po turecku, był wpatrzony w ogień, zawsze lubił to robić jakoś go to uspokajało. Myślał cały czas o tym co wyczyniała Misty, naprawdę świetnie sobie poradziła ze wszystkim, szybko i zręcznie. Nie chciał tego przyznać ,ale strasznie mu to zaimponowało. Jonathan: 'No to.. zna ktoś może jakąś straszną historię akurat na idealnie klimatyczne miejsce jak to dodatkowo przy ognisku? '''Kenny: '''Allie na pewno coś zna. W końcu jest taka... ''Kenny spojrzał na Allie, która właśnie "mordowała" go wzrokiem. 'Kenny: '...przyjazna. <3 W miedzyczasie drużyna rozdzieliła gotowe już ryby oraz owoce na równe porcje dla każdego. I wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby nie robactwo, którego było coraz więcej... 'Kenny: '''W sumie przydałoby się zrobić coś, dzięki czemu pozbędziemy się tych owadów. Niektóre z nich mogą być niebezpieczne... ''Jonathan spojrzał na Allie ,która miała dosyć dziwną minę. Fakt było tu dużo owadów ,ale Jonathan'owi to nie ''przeszkadzało, tylko co chwila je odganiał rękoma.'' Jonathan: 'Eee tam.. nie są takie złe.. co najwyżej będziesz miał bąble.. ''Misty w tym czasie z pomocą krzesiwa próbowała z drewna zrobić prowizoryczną broń. Znalazła ostrą część krzesiwa i patyk bardzo szybko zamienił się w ostre narzędzie zbrodni. Zrobiła jeszcze parę takich cudeniek. '''Misty(PZ): A, na wszelki wypadek... Misty: Owady najprawdopodobniej przyciąga zapach jedzenia... Zjedzcie szybko, a ja pójdę po wodę... Misty wstała i wraz z mapą udała się nad rzekę. Misty(PZ): '''Czuję się trochę odpowiedzialna za tych ludzi... Większość wygląda, jakby pierwszy raz obcowała z samodzielnością... Trochę to straszne, ale w tym czasach całkiem normalne. Jako agentka nie mam z tym problemu, dlatego staram się im pomóc. Chyba. ''Misty za pomocą mapy udała się do pobliskiej rzeki. Zwróciła jednak uwagę na jakąś dziwną roślinę... '' '''Misty: Hmm... czyżby to... Misty(PZ): Jeżeli to faktycznie jest komarzyca, to jesteśmy w domu. Ta roślina idealnie odpędza różnego rodzaju owady, ze względu na specyficzny zapach. Człowiekowi on akurat nie przeszkadza, więc działa idealnie. Misty: '''Nie jestem pewna, ale mam jakieś inne wyjście? ''Urwała trochę gałązek komarzycy. '' '''Misty: Doobra.. Miałam wziąć wodę... Tylko niby w co ja mam ją zabrać? Podrapała się po głowie. '' Obóz Psychospołecznych ''Ce'Brie stała tylko i patrzyła się na wszystko. Ce'Brie: 'Ugh... Te bandany są takie... No Fab, no SWAG... Egh... ''Skrzywiła się. Ale nagle rozpromieniała. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG ludzie, czujecie to, teraz to jest normalnie Survivor! Jako, że jestem wielką fanką Survivora, to macie szczęście, bo wiem, co musimy zrobić! Najpierw najlepiej podzielę nas wszystkich co kto ma zrobić! Ziemniak i Grasia, rozpalcie ognisko! Lizak i Ziemniak, rozłóżcie namiot! A ty mój kochany Matt, idź po jakieś drewno do lasu! Nwm, coś co się nadaje na opał do ognia, no i nwm, coś na jakiś dobry budulec. Aha, i weź to, na pewno ci się przyda! ''Ce'Brie rzuciła mu zestaw różnych noży. Jedne z nich z pewnością nadawały się do odciniania i rozcinania drewna. 'Ce'Brie: '''A ja... W tym czasie się poopalam, biczys... ''Położyła się i zaczęła opalać. W pewnym momencie wstała smutna. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Czegoś nie rozumiem... Zawsze przecież ja jestem boginią, a reszta plebsy, i to oni się mają męczyć, a nie ja. A tak to nwm czemu, ale zaczęłam myśleć o innych i żeby pomagać. OMG. JAKI. ŻAL. Co nie? No, ale przynajmniej możemy wygrać! Btw, wszyscy chcą się mnie pozbyć, a ja nie mogę odpaść. ''Ce'Brie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, zaczęła rzucać wszystkim co jej się w ręce nawinęło, aby strącić kokosy z palmy. '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ekhm, no co? Kokosy to dobre źródło pożywienia! Czy tam... napojenia... P.S - Isaac wybrał zestaw noży, a nie kompasy (please) '''Grażyna: CE'BRIE, DZIECKO MOJE!!! Przytuliła ją. Grażyna: No dobrze, rozpalę ognisko, i później pooglądamy sobie jeszcze zdjęcia. ;-) Poszła do lasu po jakieś drewno. Wróciła z paroma belkami połamanego czy tam pociętego drzewa, ułożyła je, i zaczęła o siebie pocierać. Grażyna: No dalej... Nic z tego. Grażyna: Ce'Brie, co zrobić by to drewno się napaliło? Grażyna(Pz): Za moich czasów to ludzie nie mieli za co jeść i za co pić, nie to co t...Ech, zapominam się, muszę przecież się zachowywać jak młodzieżówa żeby wszyscy mnie lubili... W końcu iskierka ognia się zapaliła. Grażyna: Tak! Może poszukam jakiegoś czoko w lesie? :3 Nasz klan się naje, chociaż najpierw powinnam Was wszystkich dziec..to znaczy koledzy zaszczepić. Wzięła strzykawkę ze szczepionką którą otrzymali i wstrzyknęła ją sobie. Grażyna: O kurcze, trochę słabo się czuję... Zaczęła mieć plamy przed oczami. Grażyna: Nie wiem o co cho, Ce'Brie!!! Jednak nagle... Grażyna: Heh...haa...xDD Chodźmy tutaj.. albo nie...xD Ahaha :DD Zaczęła się śmiać i podejrzanie zachowywać. Grażyna: Mam nadzieję że to nie była maryśka? :D Co nie? :D Znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Grażyna: Jestem nastolatką..ahah :} Ce'Brie rzuciła kamieniem i udało jej się strącić jednego kokosa. Który spadł jej na głowę. Ce'Brie: 'WTF!? Ty jesteś jakiś lamerki, OMG! ''Wzięła wkurzona kokos, masując się po głowie. Podeszła do Grasi. 'Ce'Brie: '''Gra... Oh, OMFG! ''Rzuciła kokos na piasek i dotknęła patykiem Grasię. 'Ce'Brie: '''Grasia, co ty do cholery ćpałaś!? Ćpanie jest takie, no, zero SWAGu! Zaraz... OMG! Grasia! Ty zziemniaczałaś! Jak ten narkoman Tom-Ziemniak! To nie jest COOL! ''Tymczasem Isaac i Tom rozkładali namiot. 'Isaac: '''Hej, tu jest chyba coś nie tak... ''Spojrzał na instrukcję, a potem na namiot. Namiot był ułożony do góry nogami. 'Isaac: '''O kurde... :o '(Pokój zwierzeń)Isaac: Nie rozumiem tylko czemu to akurat Ce'Brie wyznacza kto co ma robić. Przecież to ja zostałem nowym kapitanem. Następnym razem zachowam się jak mężczyzna i nie dam rządzić tu kobiecie! Grażyna: Hahahah. Co kurwa? :D Spojrzała się na Ce'Brie. Grażyna: Ja nie jestemmm ziemmnioremm ahahhahaha.. :D mArYśKa RzĄdZi. xDDD Nie poffstrzymasz mnie debilko. xDD Po długim ustawianiu namiotu w końcu jakoś się udało poskładać namiot. Tom: 'Nawet nieźle wygląda... Idę zobaczeć, co z tymi lekarstwami... ''Podszedł do Ce'Brie i Grażynki i... 'Tom: '''Co tu w ogóle dzieje?! ''Zdenerwowana przystawiła mu tylko rękę do twarzy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Mów do ręki i do moich pięknych paznokci, plebsie! ''Po pewnej chwili odeszła. 'Ce'Brie: '''Jak już rozłożyliście namiot, to możecie pozbierać trochę drewna i liści na opał! Matt gdzieś polazł, i dalej go nie ma! Ale macie ręce, soooł... Ja idę zebrać te kokosy. ''Ce'Brie ułożyła Grażynę do namiotu, aby poszła spać. Potem poszła dalej strącać kokosy z palmy. Z namiotu słychać było jednak dźwięki dochodzące z Grażynki. '''Grażyna: Hahahaha :D....Co ja tu robię? o.O.o Czekaj, nie kumam.. O.O.o Czy ja wzięłam marychę!? CE'BRIE!!! Wyskoczyła z namiotu jak obrzygana i rzuciła się na Ce'Brie. Grażyna: Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi się naćpać!? Miałaś mi pokazać jak być kul, a ja nie chcę się narażać na uzależnienia, ich konsekwencje i narażenie na zdrowie!!! A więc ty z Tomaszem chcieliście mnie wyćpać!! Wiesz co - nie jesteśmy już NPDKŻ/BFF!! Matt jak mu kazała Ce'Brie poszedł z jednym nożem na poszukiwania drewna. Co prawda mijał wiele idealnych drzew, jednak był bardziej zajęty przyglądaniem się samemu sobie. Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Co mogę powiedzieć... Pierwszy raz czułem się tak seksownie, naprawdę! Aż sam na siebie miałem ochotę! Yyy... Jeszcze mi nie odbiło. Przebijał się przez gęste chaszcze jak boberek Grażynki (xD) i co i rusz nieudacznie dostawał gałęzią po twarzy. Matt: No żesz jego mać! Co jest!? Tyle razy już bywałem w lasach i dawałem sobie radę! Wrr, nie znoszę tej gry! Zahaczył swoimi kusymi majtkami o gałąź, ale na szczęście te się nie porwały ^_^ Ce'Brie tymczasem nie wierzyła w to co słyszy. Ce'Brie: 'Coooo!? Grasia! WTF, czy ty jesteś świadoma tego, że jeśli przestaniesz być moją BFF... staniesz się jedną z kartofli i plebsów? ''Spojrzała się na nią, jakby wbijała w nią sztylety. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nie możesz OD TAK sama zerwać naszą BFF przyjaźń! Tylko ja mogę to zrobić! I wiesz co? Po tym co mi powiedziałaś... Zrywam naszą BFF przyjaźń! ''Machnęła jej włosami w twarz. Ofochana tak rzuciła kamieniem, że wszystkie kokosy na nią spadły i ją obsypały. '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jak ta stara prukwa śmie się tak do mnie odzywać!? Już prawie zrobiłam z niej zajedwabistą Beta Bitch! Bo ja, ofc, jestem Alpha Bitch! Za kogo ona się uważa!? Coś mi tu śmierdzi ziemniakiem... '''Ce'Brie: '''TOM-ZIEMNIAK!? Już rozumiem! To Ty specjalnie naćpałeś Grasię, aby nastawić ją przeciwko mnie! '''Grażyna: Jaki tom? Nie wizę tu żadnej książki... Po chwili zorientowała się od kogo chodzi. Grażyna: Aa, już rozumiem teraz. A więc Ce'Brie twierdzi że to Twój spisek bo jeseś zazdrosny o naszą (byłą) przyjażn! Tylko Czy to prawda, Tomuś???? -,- Isaac: 'Ce'Brie! Nie możesz nam rozkazy... ''W pewnym momencie nagle Ce'Brie przybrała prowokacyjną pozę i Isaac się o niej rozmarzył, nie myślał już o niczym. '''Isaac: A w sumie to zrobię co tylko będziesz chciała tylko stój w tej pozycji jeszcze przez chwilę...<3 Zaczął dalej rozmarzać, ale w końcu wrócił do żywych. Isaac: To ja może jednak pójdę po to drewno! I poszedł. (W myślach)Isaac: 'Czy Ce'Brie zrobiła to specjalnie? Czy ona mną manipuluje? Nie mogę na to pozwolić! Ona...stanowi zagrożenie! No ale w sumie to jest taka seksowna... ''Zabrał się do zbierania drewna. Ce'Brie olała słowa Isaaca. 'Ce'Brie: '''Grasia, on po prostu perfidywnie próbuje namącić nam w głowach! Chciał nas skłócić, bo odpadł jego kartoflany BFF! ''Matt wpadł na Isaaca i tak leżał na nim <3333 To było taki słiiit, jak jakieś yaoi <333 '''Grażyna: A WIĘC TO PRAWDA!!!! Grażyna(Pz): Czuję się taka oszukiwana! ;( Grażyna: A więc Ce'Brie - znowu jesteśmy BIEFEF!!! <3333 Przytuliła ją.<3 Tom: To ja pójdę po drewno... Zaczął uciekać. '' '''Tom(PZ):' Już po mnie... Isaac wrócił już z kupką drewna. Zaczął je układać, a później starał się rozpalić ogień ocierając pieńki o siebie. Po długim czasie w końcu mu się udało.\''' 'Isaac: '''Ludzie, mamy ogień! ''Yoco podbiegła podekscytowana i zasłoniła rękoma ogień by nie zgasł. '''Isaac: '''Dzięki! :D Tak w ogóle to jestem Isaac, a ty Yoco co nie? Najważniejsze, że mamy ogień! '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Isaac wpadł na mnie? A może ja na Niego? Hmm... To dziwne. Matt dorzucił swój jeden patyk, który znalazł po drodze w tym całym lesie PEŁNYM DRZEW. Matt: Ciężko tu było coś znaleźć, ale udało się. Nie zauważył, że na głowie cały czas siedziała mu papuga. Ce'Brie: 'Grasia! Łejt! Tylko ja mogę ponownie zawiązać naszą przyjaźń BFF! Grasia, ponownie zawiązuję naszą przyjaźń BFF! ''Podekscytowała się. Potem zauważyła, co Matt przyniósł... 'Ce'Brie: '''Matt!? Kocham cię, no, ale... to jest żałosne! To jest jakaś dżungla, a ty przyniosłeś JEDEN patyk!? A po za tym, co to miało być, to leżenie na moim przyd... przyjacielu!? ''Baaardzo się zdenerwowała. Nagle zauważyła papugę na głowie Matta. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Wzięła kamień, zamachnęła się... i trafiła w klejnoty Matta. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG! Będziesz bezpłodny, co ja narobiłam!? Łapać tego ptaka! ''Ce'Brie zaczęła rzucać kamieniami w papugę, aż ta upadła martwa, albo nieprzytomna, whatever, na ziemię. 'Ce'Brie: '''Yay, ludzie i plebsy, mamy co jeść! Przynieście jakiś patyk, nadziejcie tego plebsiarskiego papuga, i na ogień z nim! ''Potem zaczęła przynosić swoje... mnóstwo kokosów, które udało jej się strącić z palmy. '''Matt: (piskliwym głosem) Ałaaa... No i zemdlał. Grażyna(Pz): Przecież to zwierzyso roznosi tyle chorób! No ale trudno, muszę być fajna.. Nadziała papageja na patyk i zaczęła przypiekać przy ognisku. Grażyna: Ktoś chętny potrzymać? ;/ No ludziki!! Ce'Brie: 'WTF, Grasia? Co ty robisz? ''Zdjęła papugę z "rusztu". 'Ce'Brie: '''Po pierwsze, to trzeba oskubać tego papuga z piór i odciąć mu głowę. OMG, wiecie ile jest ptasiej grypy i salmonelli w tych piórach!? ''Ce'Brie wzięła nóż z zestawu, taki, do krojenia mięsa. Przytrzymała go na moment zębami i ułożyła papugę w dobrej pozycji. Nagle wzięła nóż, zamachnęła się, i odcięła papudze głowę. '''Ce'Brie: '''Widzicie? Tak to się robi! ''Oskórowała, czy coś w tym stylu papugę. Nie miała głowy i piór. Z powrotem nadziała ją na ruszt... '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Lol, uratowałam wam życie, c'nie? W sumie, skoro wszyscy coś zrobili, to pora na następne zadania do przetrwania! Tom-Potato, Matt, idźcie złowić jakieś ryby... nwm, ale najpiew musicie zrobić wędki. Moja rada - długie patyki z korą pnia albo bambusem jako linka, a na to ząb zwierzęcia jako spławik, ewentualnie możecie zrobić sobie dzidy. Naostrzycie je sobie nożami. Ja i Grasia będziemy pilnowały papuga. Yyy, Azjatka i Lizak, poszukajcie w dżungli jakichś owoców, nwm. Tylko przypadkiem ich nie jedzcie! Nie wiadomo, czy nie są trujące, na szczęście ja potrafię takie rozróżnić, soooł, pozbierajcie co znajdziecie i przynieście. Możecie też opału poszukać. '''Grażyna: Opowiem Ci o moich dzieciach. Czy to jest "kulerskie"? Ce'Brie: 'WTF, nie. Ale możesz mi coś tam opowiedzieć, bo lubię te twoje opowieści... ''Tom wrócił z lasu. Miał dosyć dużo gałęzi, żeby przeżyć kilka dni. Jednakże on ledwie mógł to unieść i tuż przed ogniskiem upuścił je. 'Tom: '''Mam drewno! Co mam teraz robić? Może iść po wodę, bo nie mamy żadnej słodkiej wody? Chociaż nawet nie mamy żadnego naczynia na to. '''Tom(PZ): '''Mistrzem survivalu niestety nie jestem. '''Ce'Brie: '''O lol, tu jesteś plebsie. Dobra, jak masz ten opał to go połóż w jakimś miejscu, gdzie nie zmoknie. Mam chyba pomysł, wait. ''Przeszła na moment do lasu. Po jakimś czasie wróciła z dużą ilością dużych liści. Położyła je na piasku, a na nie rzuciła drewno. 'Ce'Brie: '''Dobra, bez wody to tu nie przeżyjemy! Ale nie możemy pić słonej wody. Niby da się zrobić naczynie z drewno, no, ale się zapali. Gdybyśmy mieli jakieś kości, coś jak czaszka zwierzęcia, to w tym możnaby gotować wodę. ''Skrzywiła się. 'Ce'Brie: '''Yyyym, w między czasie może idź złapać ten, no, z Mattem ryby. Zrób se wędkę z kija, żyłkę z kory albo bambusa, a spławik z zęba zwierzęcia, luuuub, naostrz sobie kij i miej dzidę. Nwm, rób co chcesz. Ja coś spróbuję wymyślić z tą wodą.... '''Yoco: '''Dobra, Isaac, idziemy do dżungli. Prawie się na tym nie znam, ale możesz mi zaufać. Co ty na to? '''Isaac: '''Tak, chodźmy. ''Poszli sobie. '''Grażyna: No więc mój lowelas Władzio jest bardzo kulerski i lol i jest wgl szlachtą�� i my się loffciamy bo on jest bardzo seksi�� i wgl go lofciam i wgl to jesteśmy "Jang, Łajld End Fri" i będziemy ze sb Forewer. Grażyna: Zabrzmiałam cool??? Tom zrobił już wędkę i żyłkę. Nie zrobił tylko spławika. Tom: 'Trzeba będzie zdobyć jakiś ząb. Toooo... ''Wział kolejny kij i naostrzył ją. 'Tom: '''Dobra, idę po jakiś ząb... Chodź, Matt! Możesz sobie zrobić drugą dzidę jak chcesz. ''Poszedł do lasu. Jednak powoli zapadał zmrok i powoli czuć było jak się ochładza. Ce'Brie zaklaskała. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ok, everyone! Pora zacząć papuniać! ''Usiadła przy ognisku i czekała aż reszta drużyny przyjdzie. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Robi się ciemno i zimno. Mogliśmy zrobić parę pochodni. Wiecie, taki tam kijek, a na czubku by tak zlepić żywicę z drzewa i połączyć to z korą, i wtedy byłyby pochodnie, nieźle, co nie? ''W tym samym czasie Isaac i Yoco wrócili z paroma owocami. Były to 2 pęczki bananów i 6 kokosów. 'Isaac: '''Drużyno, zobaczcie co mamy! ''Razem z Yoco podarowali każdemu po jednym kokosie po czym usiadł blisko Ce'Brie uśmiechając się do niej zalotnie, ta się odsunęła. '''Grażyna: Mmm, kokoski. <3 A tak btw. To wrócę do tego co wcześniej gadałam. :3 No więc nie wiem czy wy w to uwierzycie, ale mam siorke bliźniaczkę Danuśkę. :3 Jest mega kul i wgl to NSE (Najlepsza skorka Ever). Grażyna(Pz): TAK!!! Jak już wrócę do Oświęcimia to wszyscy się zdziwią jaka jestem fajna i wgl i moje wnuki zobaczą że nie jestem nudną, staroświecką babcią i wgl!!! Ce'Brie chciała krzyknąć z ucieszenia, ale tego nie zrobiła, bo uznała, że to plebsiarskie.